1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, especially to a connecting assembly and a portable electronic device with a rotatable cover utilizing the connecting assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and notebooks, often have a base and a cover with a display. A portable electronic device includes a base and a cover, which longitudinally slides relative to the base. When the portable electronic device is used to play a game or see a movie, the display is usually rotated 90 degrees to have a better view. However, when the device is in such a configuration, it can be inconvenient to use buttons formed on the base.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.